Fire Emblem Warriors: Hououshin story
This article is to talk more in-depth about a DLC story pack for Fire Emblem Warriors. The Houhoushin story is a brand new story arc for the Story Mode of Fire Emblem Warriors, featuring Fire Emblem counterparts of the Prism Enforcers. Unlike other DLC packs, the characters are progressively unlocked as you advance in the story Plot Kamui/Corrin, the Hero from Fire Emblem: Fates is on a trip to visit Hoshido, when he encounters the Hero from Fire Emblem:The Sword of Seals. Roy says he was summoned through some odd warp by a group of Heroes from the Kingdom of Hououshin who are trying to stop a dark force from taking of the land. appearantly they need his help, badly! After a few preperations, Kamui (Corrin) and Roy head off to Hououshin to meet the heroes of this land and help them stop this incoming threat. Characters featured in this DLC Playable New Characters * Mike ** Class: Samurai -> Spiral Samurai -> Ultra Spiral Samurai ** Weapon: Zweihander ** Exclusive weapon: ZettoBlade (Omega) * Mika ** Class: Ninja -> Ninja Mistress ** Weapon: Ninja Techqinues ** Exclusive weapon: Nijiro-jou (Xi) * Connie ** Class: Mage -> Blizzard Queen ** Weapon: Ice Blades ** Exclusive weapon: Fernir Blade * Viralius ** Class: Scythemaster -> Anti-hero -> Shinigami ** Weapon: Scythe ** Exclusive weapon: Deathhawk 13 (Omicron) * Zion ** Class: Tengu Lord -> Great Tengu Lord ** Weapon: Katana + Tengu Fan ** Exclusive weapon: Jigokuken + Kaze no Shinigami * Michelle ** Class: Hero -> Summoner -> Prism Summoner ** Weapon: Giant Summoning Jewel ** Exclusive weapon: Jiku ZEO Diamond * Ketsu ** Class: Beserker -> Beast-Lacer ** Weapon: Lance ** Exclusive weapon: Lance of Longinus 2.0 (Nu) * Saiiko ** Class: Thunderstorm Ninja ** Weapon: Storm Magic ** Exclusive weapon: ZA THOR * Micheal ** Class: Oni Savage -> Berserker Lord ** Weapon: Hammer ** Exclusive weapon: Magmatron Smasher * Athena ** Class: Priestess -> Wind Mage ** Weapon: Wind Staff ** Exclusive weapon: Palutenius Staff (Rho) * Venkai ** Class: Monk -> Awakened Monk ** Weapon: Armor ** Exclusive weapon: Shin Poseidon * Masako ** Class: Assassain -> Void Mistress ** Weapon: Dark Magic ** Exclusive weapon: Eraserhead * Claire ** Class: Bowswoman -> Sharpshooter ** Weapon: Bows ** Exclusive weapon: X-bow (Gamma) * Connie Phoenix ** Class: Muse -> Bard ** Weapon: Guitar ** Exclusive weapon: Morgana Za Enchantress (Ultra Omega) Returning Characters *Kamui/Corrin **Class: Hoshido Noble **Weapon: Katana **Exclusive Weapon: Yato (Omega) *Roy **Class: Hero **Weapon: Sword **Exclusive Weapon: Sword of Seals / Binding Blade Other characters These characters appear as bosses only and, therefore, are not playable * ?????? ** Class: Demon ** Weapon: Demon Force * ??????? ** Class: Dark Swordmaster ** Weapon: ??????? * ???????????? ** Class: ????????? ** Weapon: Yami no Orochi: Genocide Rengoku New support conversations These support conversations will take place once certain pairs of characters reach A Support. WIP Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:DLC